Typically, a hairdressing device is used to produce various kinds of hair styles with an electric heater. The hairdressing device is capable of performing a straight permanent by which curly hair or artificially curled hair is turned to straight one or a wave permanent by which straight hair is turned to curled hair.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a conventional hairdressing device 1 for use in a straight permanent. As shown, the hairdressing device 1 includes a pair of arm members 12 each having a hinge portion 6, a grip portion 8 and a hair-pinching portion 10. The hinge portions 6 of the arm members 12 are joined by a hinge pin 4.
Just like typical clamps, the arm members 12 can be swung about the hinge pin 4 away from or toward each other. A biasing member is retained between the hinge portions 6 to resiliently bias the arm members 12 away from each other. This enables a user to hold the hair with the hairdressing device.
The grip portions 8 of the arm members 12 are contiguous to the hinge portions 6 and are designed to be gripped by a user with ease during the course of performing a permanent. A digital display unit 14 for indicating information such as a heating temperature and a permanent completion time is arranged in one of the grip portions 8. Also arranged in one of the grip portions 8 is a power button 16 for, when actuated, allowing electric power to be applied to the hairdressing device.
The hair-pinching portions 10 of the arm members 12 are contiguous to the grip portions 8 and are designed to pinch the hair therebetween. The hair-pinching portions 10 are provided with heater members 18 facing to each other.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, each of the heater members 18 includes a pair of heating plates H attached to the corresponding one of the hair-pinching portions 10. The heating plates H are arranged side by side in a spaced-apart relationship with each other.
A metallic support member 22 having a plurality of far infrared emission holes 20 is provided between the heating plates H. Each of the heating plates H has a slide groove 19 into which the support member 22 is slidingly fitted. Far infrared rays are emitted through the far infrared emission holes 20 of the support member 22. On the opposite side surfaces of the support member 22, there are formed protrusion portions 32 that can be slidingly fitted to the slide grooves of the heating plates H.
A far infrared generator R for generating far infrared rays in response to an electric signal supplied from a control unit is arranged within one of the hair-pinching portions 10.
With the hairdressing device 1 set forth above, water vapor is generated as the heater members 18 are pulled down along the hair wet with a chemical solution. The water vapor is mostly diffused into the air but partly fed to one of the hair-pinching portions 10 through the far infrared emission holes 20 of the support member 22.
Since the water vapor thus fed stays long in the hair-pinching portions 10, it may cause trouble or malfunction to the component parts of the hairdressing device, which leads to a shortened lifespan of the hairdressing device.
Inasmuch as the support member 22 is made of a metallic material, the far infrared rays cannot pass through the support member 22 and are emitted only through the far infrared emission holes 20. This makes it difficult to diffuse the far infrared rays over the wide area of the hair.
Moreover, the necessity of forming the far infrared emission holes 20 in the metallic support member 22 results in increased production cost.